The New Girl In Town
by BlackDNAngel
Summary: There's this new Mew Mew in town, and she's Ryou's age. Who is she, and what does she want? Jealousy and tension is gonna rise! FULL SUMMARY INSIDE! SORRY! I really stink at summaries.
1. The Beginning

A/N: Hey this is my first fanfiction on Tokyo Mew Mew. I hope you Enjoy it! XD

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or Mew Mew Power or in any sort of form! This is of my own story i did based on that.**

**Full Summary: Kira, the new girl at Ryou's school, stumbles stumbles across the Mew Mew Cafe, and then gets herself transformed into a mew mew, herself! Ryou, finally has a girl at the same age to have around, but there's more to what meets the eye about her. Will her dark past be exposed to him? There also going to new and old foes will be back. Tension and jealousy will rise to it's limits!

* * *

**

Chapter one

The Beginning

"Ah, shit.." I looked at myself with my mirror. "I seriously don't want to go today." Signing to myself inwardly. My eye's were baggy because of the lack of sleep I had last night, but in the end... Today was my first day at my new school. I transferred here from my public high school to this elite private one since my grades high enough to come to this school with a scholorship.

I put on my uniform, and ran out the door from my apartment. I thanked God that the school was only a few minutes away. "So this is my new school..." The school was huge, it looked like a college. I looked though the schoool examining every inch of it. 'thud'

"Ow..sorry I didn't see you." I looked up to see whom I bumped into. I blushed immedaitely when I saw him, but i quickly hid the blush with my black hair. He had blond hair and blue eye...was he foreign, and he was hott! '_I hate hott guys..'_

"Um, yah...make sure you watch where your going next time. But beside that piont, do you need help?" He extended his hand to help me up.

I hesitated, but grabbed it in the end. "Ya...can you help me get to my classes. I'm new around here." He took my paper took a glance at it,and then crumbled it. "Hey! What are you doing!?"

"Well, I don't think that you'll me needing it." He smirked. "We're in every class together, strange, huh?"

"No, not really..more annoying, more problems for me."

He gave me a glance, but ingored the question. "Here, just follow me, k?" I followed.

**xxxCLASSROOMxxxx**

**"Class! Li**sten up, today we have a new student.You may come in now."

Ryou sat there and sighed._ 'Hm.. must be that girl I saw this moring.' _

I walked in, with an annoyed look on my face. I hated introducing myself it was such a pain. "My name Kira Yamada..." I said plain and simple.

"Miss Yamada, you can sit in that empty seat next to Ryou." She pointed at the seat next to him. She went to the seat and sat down annoyed.

* * *

"God, I'm hungry..." I said to myself, walking back home. It was like 4:30 already, and I haven't had anything to eat since last night, but I had nothing in my home anyways so...I decided to take the longer way home because I remember a cafe when i went through this place. 

"Ew...what kind of hellish cafe is this!! Uh..." I looked at the outside of the cafe once, and I started to panic. Oh my gosh, it was soo girly...and preppy it wasn't even funny. 'grrrll' My stomach growled again in hungure (sp?). So, I had no choice but to go in.

"Hello? Is anyone here? I want to buy something!?" I shouted, but no one heard me. _Uh, lousy service!' _I got up from my seat and looked around the is place. '_Is this really a cafe? Or is it not opened...but the door was wide opened though.'_ I went thorughout the cafe looking around. I went through this door that had a big X on it...so I knew I should not have gone in but my curiousity killed the cat. The room was filled with computers and and machines that I have never seen before. I did not watch where I was going...;thud/fall' and I hit my my had on this botton and then I was zapped by this light.

_'Uh..whats going on? My head is spinning...why is there a bat infront of me? Where am I?' I involuntary moved my hand toward the bat as it came closere and closer to me. As it touched me, the bat murged with me and vise versa._

"OW! My head...my back!" I groaned as I tried to get up. _'How long was I out for?' _I looked at my watch and it was 5:45 and when I saw the time the word 'dammit' slipped out of my mouth. Though, for me luckly no one was here yet to see me like this and snooping around. So, I went and grabbed my bags and ran out the door. When I went out the door, it was already dark, and I had real trouble seeing. I had 20/20 eye sight, but even though its dark I still should me able to see fairly. Besides that my ears and everything else was sharper then usual. _'Aw, come on can this day get any worse? I can't see and i still didn't get to eat!'_ But in the end I still managed to get home ...somehow...

"Uh...god. I am tired!"

* * *

**_xxxxxxSOMEWHERExxxx_**

**_"Kish, Tart, and Pie, have failed us because of the Mew Mew's that protect the Earth, but there have been rumors..of an new Mew Mew. You four need to go and find her and take her to our side!"_**

_**"Yes, Sir!"**_

**_"Oh, and kill the other Mew Mews too."_**

_**

* * *

**_

**xxxXBackXatXCafeXxxx**

"Ichigo!!! You STUPID IDIOT!!!" Ryou said, slamming his hand on the table. He was seriously pissed. "I told you to lock the door! You knew I was late comming back today."

Masaya stepped forward to protect her. "Ryou! Leave her alone! She said her was sorry!"

"Yah, but that doesn't help that my Mew Mew project was ejected to another person and we don't even know if it's on our side or not!?"

"What anamal was it this time?" Berry being curious and asked.

Ryou scratched his head. "It's the vampire bat, but I have no clue if it worked out or not. I don't even know what kind of effects it will have on the person."

Zakuro stepped forward. "We'll see, there's nothing that we can do about it now."

"Urgh..We don't have a choice anyways right?"

* * *

A/N: Hey, I hoped that you enoyed my story! XD Sorry that it's really short, but I will make it longer hopefully!

Thank for the read!

**Revew! Please and Thank you! XD**


	2. Kisses, Kisses

**A/N: hey, this is my second chapter for _The New Girl in Town_! I hope you like it! XD

* * *

**

**Chapter Two**

**Kisses, Kisses**

_Ichigo walk up next to the table, "Hey, what's this?" There was a card on the table. She looked at it. _

"_Yo, Ichigo, get back to work!" Ryou yelled across the room._

"_Ryou, look I found something…" She walked over to him._

_He took the card…"What the hell…where did you find this?" _

"_Um…I found it in the lab while I was cleaning it."

* * *

_

"Hey, Kira…Kira, wake up," a warm voice said into my ears breathing down my neck. I groaned, and waved hands warily to get him away. He started to shake me on the shoulder.

"Argh…" my eyes shot open to shove his arm away. "What, I wanna sleep! I had a rough day yesterday…so give me peace!" I yelled to Ryou. I didn't care how hot he was or how popular he was to this school; I just wanted to sleep.

"Ok…I just wanted to know if you're going to eat that." He asked pointing to my food. I didn't eat anything on it except the fruit. I sighed I gave him the food. "You know the hottest guy in the school asks you to eat lunch with him, and you decide to sleep?" sounding disappointed.

"Heh, don't get cocky…" I eyed him a degusted look. "Why did you ask me to eat lunch with you anyways? There tons of other girls that will die for you." I said looking at the group of girls, giving me the most hated faces ever.

His face turned serious, "Did you lose something yesterday?"

"Huh?" What was he talking about? I looked into my purse, but nothing was missing. I stuck my handing into my jacket pockets when I fell yesterday in the café. I noticed that something was missing… I took out everything in my pockets, to see what I lost; it was my school I.D card…

"Looking for this?" He pulled out my card out of is pocket. "One out my employees found it on the floor of my café." He stared at me, waiting for an answer.

"Yeah, that's my card…" _I must have dropped it when I was over there._ "Thank you for bring it back to me, and please tell your employee that I am grateful." I gave him a fake smile.

"I will, and," He smirked. "Are you free this afternoon?"

"What!?"

"Why don't you come over to the café?" his face plastered with the smirk; his fingers tapping on the table.

It was pissing me off. I just couldn't believe that he would just ask a plain, looking girl like me out! "I don't know…"

He smiled a fake grin, "Ok, I'll pick you up after school!"

"W-wait-" his warm lips on mine cut me off. It took my breath away. He pushed in more pressure on my lips. I wanted to move away, but his hands grabbed my shirt before I could do anything. Then with that I felt something soft…his tongue was right at my lips. Looking for entrance to mine. "Get AWAY!" I snapped and pushed him away. I wiped my mouth, giving him a degusted look. My mind was in a state of shock…I didn't know what to do…the other kids were staring at us. I felt so harassed…I ran out of the lunchroom, and I didn't look back.

My heart was beating so fast I didn't know what to do. My head was spinning out of control. I ran up the stairs onto the roof; shut the door. I slid down, leaning against the door. I cupped my face, "He stole my first kiss…" I whispered. Tears started to stream down my eyes…"Heh, I am so pathetic…crying over something like this. I promised to never cry.

The muffled sound of the bell snapped me out of my daze. I wiped my eyes dry of the tears, and got up. I reached to the handle, but hesitated…I know that this is going to spread like a wild fire, questions are going to be asked…. especially with all those people that was there…. Watching. "Fuck it. It ain't worth it." I walked over to the rail that was on the edge of the building, and sat down. I didn't care especially with a almost 100 detentions last year behind your record. This is nothing.

I sat on the edge of the rail looking out at the sky. The sky was beautiful in the shades of baby blue and the feathered puffed cloud. But my mind wouldn't let me enjoy this scenery. It was too occupied with things that have happened. I closed my eyes to relax; the breeze that came to my face felt so soothing.

Then out of nowhere a loud crash snapped me out of thoughts. My eyes shot open, and there in front of my eyes was this giant looking cat. It was coming right to me, his paw missing me by a hair length. But the wind from the swipe knocked me out of balance. I was falling off a five-story building. My mind racing on everything_…'Am I going to die?' _I closed my eyes once again. And then suddenly my body began to feel warm…I didn't know what was happening…but on my right wrist it burned the most. I could see it through my sleeve. It was black cross with a black pair of bat wings on them.

My heart began to race. My back started to burn, and without warning a huge pair of black shimmering wings shot out of my back. They wrapped themselves around my body as I was falling.

When my wings opened…I was draped all in black now. My hair was tied loosely in black chain. The clothes that I was wearing are all black with a leather jacket that covers all of my whole body. With semi-baggy black jeans that are covered in knives and daggers, and my earring was this thin, long chain that one of them stretches all the way to a gun and the second one to a spear.

I stood there in shock of what has happened to me. Then the cat jumped right in front of me, which snapped me out the shock. I grabbed two of my knives without noticing what I was doing, and threw them. It hit him right on the front two paw, which immobilized him. I grabbed my gun and shot one-bullet square on his chest. He disappeared into dust after that.

It felt like everything thing that I just did…was done subconsciously…it just all came out…Then suddenly I felt a pulse…spun around to see who it was…as soon as I did cold lips was placed upon mine. They were very forceful…the person this time didn't ask permission. And stuck his tongue into hers. It was cold just like his lips, but it felt nice for some reason…she fell to his lips a responded back with a lick. They unlocked their lips.

"Your quite the good kisser." He commented. The person in front of her was no human. His ears were pointed his nails were sharpened. But his face was very handsome especially with black jacket he was wearing though it didn't look like anything I have seen before, "And very sexy…" flashing his fangs. He snicked and disappeared into thin air.

* * *

**A/N: hey, thanks for the read! hoped you liked it! XD **

**REVEIW PLEASE AND THANK YOU!! XP**


End file.
